1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a connectable external peripheral device and a method of displaying an image. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a connectable external peripheral device and a method of displaying an image for providing improved or enhanced functions that were not previously recommended for the display apparatus. The display device is connectable to an external peripheral device that provides a function which may not have been previously supported by the display apparatus or which improves an existing operation of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal or image data which are supplied by external various image supply sources or are stored in the display apparatus, and displays an image on a display panel based on the processed image signal/image data. For example, a display apparatus which is provided to general users may include a TV or a monitor.
Such a display apparatus has been upgraded in hardware to operate at a fast speed and provides added new functions in software. However, the display apparatus is an expensive electronic device and it sometimes takes at least 5 years for a user to purchase a new display apparatus. Thus, a user cannot use an upgraded function during such period because it is not easy to replace some of parts of the display apparatus, from the perspectives of both manufacturing and usage, in the case of a hardware upgrade. Regarding a software upgrade, hardware designed to drive improved software is needed.